Emotions
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: I step off of my floaty position, and walk around to the elevator, were I see one Mossad officer wipe a tear away from her eye, before walking back to the stair well… why didn’t I hear the elevator ding… how did I not hear her coming.


Hello All! This is one of the few one-shots that I have written, based off of one of my favorite songs, Mad by Ne-Yo,

This story is a thank you to canadianagurl who has reviewed for every chapter and every single story that I have written. She chose the guidelines for the story, and I wrote it. So, here you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look across the bullpen and try to catch eyes with my fiancé of three months, Ziva David. For some reason, I have done something to piss her off… yet I have no clue what I did. For some reason, I find myself in this place… A LOT.

"So Ziva… did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I ask her, in my usual joking tone. She fails to look up at me, and continues to type on the computer. I roll my eyes, and run my tongue along my bottom lip. "You did sleep on my side of the bed." Still nothing… damn.

"I'm going to see Abby." McGee announces. After Gibbs found out that me and Ziva were a couple, any time that we had a disagreement, the team seemed to think it was a good time to leave.

"Why don't you do your work, so we can let the babysitter of early Tony." Oh yeah… she's mad. I walk up to her desk, using my hands to cover my face, incase she decides to use her stapler… ON MY HEAD!

"Is it that time of month again Ziva?" I ask her tilting my head to the side in my innocent ways. Ziva sent me her death glare, before shutting off her computer. "Come on Ziva, why are you so mad?" She laughed at me, before looking me in the eyes… at least she has made eye contact. Step one- complete.

"Mad is an emotion right Tony?" ok… I'm confused… but whatever.

"Yeah, last time I checked."

"Then nope." She picked up her bag, and walked towards the elevator. I looked at my stack of paperwork, which was far from finished… and thought of a plan. I picked it up, ran it over to McGee's desk, ran back to my own desk, grabbed a picture of him with his pink Betty Boop boxers on top of the paperwork, which was now on McGee's desk. I grabbed my own bag, before getting into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived home, to see Ziva sitting on the couch, attentively listening to something on the television. I thought about my approach to Ziva, as I slumped over to where she sat.

"Did I forget your birthday? A Jewish holiday? Our anniversary?" I asked, making sure to name of the important dates that girls normally care about. I'm not the kind of guy who gets all sappy at the thought of an annerversary.

"Suprizingly, not yet." She answered back at me as she took off, and headed to our bedroom. I laid down on the couch, and closed my eyes, to try to remember what I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man… whatever I am sleeping on, is really uncomfortable. Bright light…ow… Wait a minuet, I'm not on my coach… why am I in Abby's lab…

"_You know, I cant believe it. Why would someone try to save someone, after they tried to kill that someone." Abby commented as she walked around her lab, running blood tests on our newest case, a John Doe._

Oh great… I'm in one of those Charles Dickens stories… I always hated that movie, being visited by ghosts… just plain creepy… wait, there is no ghost… hmm…odd…

_"Maybe, she had a guilt trip. Like, felt bad for killing her boyfriend, so she called 911, and attempted CPR" McGee said, turning around in one of Abby's twisty chairs. _

Poor little McGoo, he shouldn't be spinning around in those chairs. One time, when I was really bored, I spun around in one really fast, and I ended up seeing my lunch again… let's just say it didn't look so good on Abby's shoes.

_"McGoo, since when do killers have heart?" _I look to my left, and see myself, talking to Abby and McGoo, 'cept they don't see me… my hair really looked great today… wait, listen to what I have to say… maybe I said something. _"I mean, look at Ziva. Completely emotionless."_ Hmm… but how did Ziva hear that. I step off of my floaty position, and walk around to the elevator, were I see one Mossad officer wipe a tear away from her eye, before walking back to the stair well… why didn't I hear the elevator ding… how did I not hear her coming.

The elevator broke yesterday… Damn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I open my eyes, and realize how big of an ass I must have seem when I said those words. Truthfully, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that she wouldn't try to save one who she killed. I slipped off into our bedroom, and saw her lying down on my side of the bed, asleep. I lifted the covers, and climbed in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I put my face to her hair, and breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry I called you emotionless Ziva, I didn't know you were there." I mumbled into her hair. The only response I got was her turning around in my arms, too face me, before she opened her eyes.

"Just because I do not like to show my emotions, doesn't mean I don't have them Tony." She told me, yawning. I put my hand on her cheek, and started tracing circles with my finger.

"So your not that mad at me?" I ask, testing waters. For her to cool off like she just like she just did, in that short amount of time.

"I just wanted to see you worm all day" She wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"Squirm." I corrected her on an instinct.

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the morning, instead of waking me up?" She asked me grumpily.

"I didn't want you to go to bed mad at me." I told her before closing my eyes, and letting the world of sleep welcome me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews= Love. No Reviews= Hate.


End file.
